Crazy for you no kisetsu
by LexiI1030
Summary: He forgets his book, he goes back to school to take it...and what does he discover? Sort of Izumi/Tajima
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Sort of an...Izumi/Tajima?

Disclaimer: Definitely do not own Oofuri.

A/N: Okay, this is actually a really odd pairing, and I really don't know why I chose Izumi, but I just did. Oh, and this story is from Izumi's POV.

_Italics: singing_

* * *

It's way, way after school, and there's no one here at all. No one to be seen, no sound to be heard. None.

So why am I here?

Well the answer is very simple, I'm just here to get my book that I left in class. Sounds stupid? Yeah, I agree. If it isn't some stupid important homework I won't even bother to come back for it. And I can tell you, this isn't a very nice place to be when it's all empty and quiet.

I walk quickly down the hallways, hearing nothing but the sound of my feet – the painfully loud sound of my feet. For some reason I can even feel goose bumps coming out, even though the whole place isn't exactly dark…or scary, for that matter. Great, I must be turning into some kind of wimp.

Wait a minute, what's that?

As I come to a turn at the corridor, I can hear a faint sound, but it's so soft that I cannot distinguish it. I slowly walk a few more steps, straining to hear the sound. I'm sure it's coming from my class, or somewhere near it.

_Cra~zy for you no~ kisetsu ga…..... Za~wame~ku shio~sai no you de…......_

I stop dead when I can finally hear what it is.

_Kooridzuke no kimo~chi o tokasu kara…... __U~mi mita~i ni machijyuu...... hikatte......_

I'm positive that it's the voice of someone singing, softly and slowly, the voice gently floating down the corridor. I've never heard anyone sing like that before. The voice, though very nasal-ish, is controlled, brimming with emotion, and bears a special quality to it….

And it sounds really familiar.

_U~mi mita~i ni machijyuu... hikatte__..._

I walk on some more till I reach my classroom door, and there he is – sitting on the table with his back facing me, staring out of the window.

I cannot believe it at all.

"Tajima?"

He jumps a little and turns around quickly, then relaxes when he sees it's me. "Hey, Izumi." He says, and turns back to look out the window.

I walk right into the classroom, standing just a little behind him.

"Tajima, were you…singing?"

He stares at me and blinks a little, before turning back again. What is actually so exciting about the view outside the window?

"Yeah…I guess I was."

He was…it WAS him! I don't know why, but I'm really surprised at that. Maybe it's because I never knew he can sing… or maybe because his tone of voice was too sad for someone like him.

"So Izumi, what are you doing in school?"

"I came to take my book. And what about you?"

"Ahhh, I was just…lazing around."

Lazing around? I'm quite sure school isn't such a nice place to be lazing around. Even though I'm quite used to him having all sorts of crazy ideas, something about him isn't right. He looks so depressed.

"So erm…what song were you singing?" This isn't actually what I want to ask, but I really can't find anything else to say.

"You never heard that song before?"

"Um….no?"

In a flash his expression changes, and his usual perky look appears.

"Hey, you wanna come to my house?"

Wait, did I miss something here?

"Huh? Go to your house? What for?"

"Come on, and I'll play that song for you."

I do not recall asking him to play anything for me at all. And what does he mean by he'll 'play' that song for me?

"So? Come on!"

I really don't know if this is such a good idea, but I can feel my head nodding, and the next thing I know, I agree to go with him. Something about him just doesn't feel right, and I guess I just feel like I have to find out what's wrong with him. Although I'm quite sure this isn't exactly my job.

"You'll come? Great! Let's go!" He jumps up from the table and dashes out, dragging me along the way.

"Hey, wait, I have to take my book first!!!"

* * *

We reach his house in a really short time, since his house is so ridiculously near. He flings his door open with a loud "I'M HOME!'". Then, without even bothering to explain to his family why I'm here, he charges up the stairs, pulling me along until we reach his room.

His room is...pretty much what I expected it to be. Really messy, with different kinds of sports posters on his wall, mostly baseball ones, and I'm sure there are stuff under his bed that I do not want to come across. What I didn't expect though, is a red and black electric guitar lying at a corner of his room, with the words 'Tajima Yuuichiro' on it.

Hold on, does this mean that he's...

"Don't you want to sit down?"

He runs over to his guitar and slings it over his shoulder, while I sit, or practically fall, onto his bed. Okay, when he said 'play' I was actually expecting some kind of...quieter instrument, not an....

"Okay, get ready now, I'm starting!"

Oh no, oh no,no,no, I am seriously thinking that this is not such a good idea after all.

He raises his hand.

And he starts.

Unbelievable.

His playing is actually really, really good. The sound blares out, clear and precise, while he seems to just disappear from this world and goes right into the music. The moment he opens his mouth though, I become more mesmerized than ever.

_Umi mitai na kanojo ga waratte. Hitokuchi kajitta remon ga naru machi de ....Waruyoi shi sou na jyounetsu ga, Mizushibuki agete, yurai, namidatta._

Do you know what is breathtaking? Well I thought I knew too, until now. THIS is breathtaking. It's literally taking my breath away.

_Nemuri no mori Ano futari nukedashita. Kuuchu toshi e nogare kiete itta.......Niigatsu no puuru ni shizumeta BREEZE o... Omoidashi, kuchibue wa omoku hibuku_

The music blares out loudly, filling the whole room, but his voice can still be heard clearly. His singing is exactly like his character - strong, energetic and playful. Together with his confident way of playing, the whole song seems like it's made for him, and it practically penetrates into your heart - in a good way. A really, really good way.

_  
Mado, sukoshi agete mite yo Amagumo no haruka shita ni,  
shunokaru tsukete hitobito ga egaku chijyou...._

_CRAZY FOR YOU no kisetsu ga...  
Zawameku shiosai no you de...  
__Kooridzuke no kimochi o tokasu kara...  
Umi mitai ni machijyuu, hikatte!_

He smiles while he's playing, looking like he's really enjoying himself. I used to think that most singers who do that look really fake, but this time it looks genuine. And of course it's genuine, he's only singing to me! His fingers move swiftly along his guitar, the music going in perfect harmony with his voice. I don't know how I could've thought he was going to play some other 'quiter' instrument. This is absolutely perfect for him.

_Seiza tsumuide mattatte Hanabi, uchiagarazu  
Shiketta himitsu dake o kakaeta kioku_

_Kaerichi abiru hodo ni dare ka no kokoro o  
Dare ka ga mitsumeru  
Kisetsu wa chikai_

I stare on at him with my eyes wide open, unable to look away from him. His voice continues to come out clearly and confidently, until it's all that I can hear in my head.

_CRAZY FOR YOU no kisetsu ga ...Zawameku shiosai no you de...  
Kooridzuke no kimochi o tokasu kara... Umi mitai ni machijyuu, hikatte!_

Yes, hearing him sing is exactly like watching him play baseball.

It's absolutely amazing.

_CRAZY FOR YOU no kisetsu ga...  
Zawameku shiosai no you de...  
Kooridzuke no kimochi o tokashita  
Umi mitai ni kanojo ga... waratta!_

"THANK YOU!!!" He finishes off with a loud shout, not looking in the slightest bit exhausted.

I, on the other hand, had been staring at him like some kind of stunned owl ever since he started playing.

"So Izumi, was it okay?"

Okay? He asks me if it's OKAY?! It was far, far better than okay! It was amazing, it was spectacular, it was...it was...

"Yeah, it was really good."

Alright, maybe I'm not very good at giving compliments, but I don't think he needs me to tell him just how amazing he is. Even until now his voice is still ringing in my head.

"Hehe...really? Thanks!" He grins and flops down on his bed beside me. I just stare at him, trying to register everything I've just seen.

Okay, so Tajima's baseball skills are amazing, his reflexes are amazing, his guitar-playing is amazing and his voice is amazing. That's not very hard to register, is it?

Oh who am I kidding, even with someone like Tajima, this really needs some getting used to.

* * *

To Be Continued...

A/N: The song lyrics are from ' Crazy For you no Kisetsu' by Base Ball Bear.

I just listened to Shimono Hiro, Tajima's voice actor's singing a few days ago, and it was seriously cute! ^^ And since he can sing, naturally Tajima can sing. I made up the thing about him playing the electric guitar, though. As for why is it Izumi, I'm actually not quite sure myself?


	2. Chapter 2

"Yu-chan !!! There are people at home now!! Play your guitar when there's no one around!!!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!!!"

That just now must've been one of his sisters. I might think that I can listen to him forever, but I guess that isn't the case with people who are too used to hearing him.

And hold on...this didn't come into my mind just now, but now that my mind is cleared up a little, this really strikes me as weird- that…WAS the song he sang at school, right?

"Hey Tajima, why were you singing this song so…so…differently at school?"

His depressed look appears again, just slightly, but it shows really clearly.

"Different? Really? It's just for fun, I guess."

There's no way he expects me to believe that it was just for fun. How can a song that is so lively sound so sad when he sang it? Now that I think back, he sounded so unlike him that it's actually scaring me a little.

"Well, you know, if there's anything, you can just tell me. I mean I would listen."

He looks at me with a surprised look for a moment, and I really don't blame him. I'm actually quite surprised at myself too.

"Hmm…....."

Now what?

"Izumi, come closer for a little."

Come closer? How am I supposed to come closer when he's lying on the bed?

I stare at him, and he stares back. Then, without so much as a warning, he pulls me down by my sleeve, so that I fall down hard beside him. He stares hard into my face, his eyes just squinting a little.

What in the world does he want now?

"Hey Izumi…you must be quite popular with the girls, huh?"

Okay, that was really random...

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Hmmm….you're just…I guess you're what girls would call really cute."

Is there something wrong with my ears, or did I just hear him say…oh man, what he said sounds so totally wrong.

"What do you mean I'm…"

"Your eyes, they're so big. And pretty. Seriously, now that you're so close, I can really see it, I mean…"

"Okay, okay, let's change the subject!"

I push myself up as quickly as possible, but Tajima pulls me down again.

"But why should we change the subject? This subject is really interesting, what with your face going red and all."

"My face is NOT going red!"

"Yes, it is!"

So maybe my face IS going red, but that doesn't have anything to do with Tajima's comment at all. I mean of course it has something to do with his comment, but it doesn't mean that I really care about what he said, I just mean that…oh what am I thinking?!

"Okay, okay, whatever! I have to go now, it's running late!"

I push myself up again and this time he doesn't stop me, but just grins. This guy…he's just so hard to understand!

But then again, speaking about hard to understand…

"And...hey, Tajima…."

I really don't know why I'm saying this, and I really don't know if I really mean it, but…

"I don't like listening to you singing sad songs…because…I like it better when you are…I mean…when you sound happy."

With that said, I rush out of his room as fast as possible, not waiting to see how he will react.

As I walk out of his house gate, I hear him calling to me from his bedroom window, and I look up.

"Hey IZUMI!!! you ARE what girls would call cute… and you're what I would call cute too!!!!!!"

* * *

I've heard people say that when someone forces you to do something you don't want to, the best thing to do is to stay strong and he will leave you alone. People who say that, however, obviously never met Tajima before.

"Ahhhh, I love this place!!!!!"

The roof. I am at the school roof, with the craziest guy I've ever met in my life. Why does he want to come to the roof, and why does he need me to come with?

"Hey Izumi, don't you like coming here?"

Gee, I don't know, what does he think?

"It's not that I don't, but I don't see the reason for coming here. And besides, we have to go back to class soon."

"Aww come on, don't be so serious."

What?! He's the one that's too NOT serious!!!

"Hey Tajima, don't you fall asleep now!"

I walk up to where he's lying down, with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. This place isn't so bad after all, at least it's really nice and breezy... the perfect place to fall asleep.

""Hey Tajima, come on, wake up! It's almost time to go..."

"Izumi, can I ask you something?"

... ...There...there it goes again, his random change of moods....

"Sure, okay." I sit beside him, waiting for what he's about to say. He doesn't speak for a few seconds.

"Izumi, have you ever been crazy for someone?"

This - is not normal. This is definitely not normal at all.

"So? Have you?"

Hey....I think that....okay this sounds way too weird, but is he...actually...heartbroken?

"What about you? Have YOU ever been crazy for someone?"

"Hey, I was asking about you!"

"Yeah, but what about you?!" I am definitely not going to let this go. I must find out whatever it is that's troubling him, even though this is seriously not my job.

"Hm....I don't know. So come on, what about you?"

Tajima may seem outspoken, but when it comes to really know what he's thinking, he is so ...freaking... subtle!!!

"No, I don't think I've ever been crazy for someone. And besides, it's not such an easy thing to go crazy for someone anyway."

"Oh, I see..."

But as far as subtle goes, it's way too easy to see that he must be heartbroken, because that seems to be the only explanation. Tajima and heartbroken...they really don't go well together.

"Well, maybe we should really go now." He stands up and stretches a little, then starts walking away.

I just stare at him.

"Izumi? Aren't you coming?"

.............

"Izumi? Hey, you were the one pestering me to go, why are you not moving now?"

It's really not my job......

"Tajima....."

But still...

"Yes?"

"Who is it? Who is it...who are you in love with?"

There is a moment of silence as he stares at me, looking puzzled. Puzzled, and sad.

There must be something wrong.

"What do you mean? I'm not in love with anyone. "

"You are."

I stand up and walk towards him. "Just tell me."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Because...because I cannot stand it anymore."

"Cannot stand what?"

"Cannot stand seeing you looking so freaking sad, that's what!"

This is so not what I had in mind. First I tell him I don't like him sounding sad, then now I tell him I don't like him LOOKING sad. What next?!

His face looks really solemn now.

"You don't have to worry about me. It's nothing."

What?! How can he tell me it's nothing? And it's not like I actually WANT to worry about him!!!

"But...you...oh come on Tajima, just tell me, please!"

If he doesn't tell me, I'm sure I'm going to go crazy, for no reason at all. Oh, how nice, me finally going 'crazy' for someone.

"It's really nothing, it was just a short phase for me and it's over already. Seriously!! Now let's go back to class!!"

"A short phase? What short phase?"

"Awwww man, Izumi, why are you so persistent? It's just...it's just..."

"A season where you're crazy for someone?"

.......Crazy for you no Kisetsu, huh...

"Yeah. It's that. Just a season where I'm crazy for someone. So come on Izumi, let's go!"

Things aren't really cleared up yet, but I guess it'll have to make do for now. And he does look considerably happier, even though his mood might just change again.

"So, who is the girl? Do I know her?"

"No, you don't."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"You must be lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Come on, tell me!"

" Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!"

Okay, trying to get him to tell me who he likes is going to be really, really hard. Oh and by the way,

I AM SO LATE FOR CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Final chapter out! I didn't really know what to do with the last chapter, so I just wrote down anything that came to my mind. There's a POV change at the last paragraph. Thx for reading^^!!

_Italics: singing_

* * *

"Tajima…what are you doing?!"

"Shhhhhh!!!! Come over here!"

Now what is he up to? Judging by the way he's crouching outside the Principal's office, this cannot be good. I crouch down beside him and lower my voice.

"So what are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I'm eavesdropping."

He is doing WHAT?!

"What?! What are you doing… mffff….."

He claps his hand over my mouth urgently. "Shhhhhh!! Do you want to get caught?"

Me?! He is the one EAVESDROPPING! What's so interesting about listening to what the Principal is saying anyway?

"…letff…go offf me..firstff!" I try to speak with his hand over my mouth, but all that came out are muffled words. It doesn't matter, he understands anyway.

"No, you might make a noise, now keep quiet."

What?! Does he really understand?!?!?!

And as if things aren't bad enough, he actually wraps his other hand around my waist, and now I cannot speak AND move either. I can practically feel him breathing down my neck! This - is the most uncomfortable position I've ever been in my life.

"Hehhhy, lettff go! Whyh do you…"

"Izumi, listen."

I'm just about to tell him that there's no way I'm going to do that, when I hear the Principal talking – and I listen.

"No you can't do that…..I….yes, it's a lot… money…."

Hm? I can't hear all that he's saying, but it seems like he has some problems with…

"My wife…going…kill me! I didn't even….yes, yes, how many times have I told…yes, gone! That's why I…."

It seems that the Principal has some problems, obviously, and it seems to have something to do with his wife...and involves a lot of money?

"I said GONE! Yes, and I said A LOT! It's not just...money, it's...hard....really...to find...No, I said hard to FIND!"

And it looks like his other problem is that the person he's talking to seems to be deaf.

"But...no, you shouldn't...don't tell her! No, DON'T! Hey don't you understand...situation? What? Wait, NO, don't tell her!"

Oh no, I can just imagine the Principal's face and I think I'm gonna crack up in a moment! Tajima is grinning, but it doesn't seem like he has problems with trying not to laugh. Looks like he has pretty good control over himself huh?

"NO!!!! It's NOT necessary for her to KNOW!! That is why I'm actually CALLING....."

_CRASH!_

.......... I take back my word on what I said about him having good control. How can he just accidentally push over a heavy FLOWERPOT....while he still got his hold on me?!

"Who's out there?!"

Okay, calm down Kosuke, it's nothing, we can just say that we happened to past by and Tajima accidentally pushed over the....

"AH! OW! OUCH!!!!"

Oh of course, Tajima has to make things complicated.

He lets go of his hold on me and lies on the ground, pretending to be in pain. Oh what a great idea, what should we do if he gets sent to the infirmary...or the police station?!

"What's going on here?!"

I stare at the Principal. I stare down at Tajima.

Oh what the heck!

"Uhm...Principal, it seems that he...he uh....he has..."

"Leg cramp!"

"Yes,yes, he has leg cramp!" Please, please believe what we're saying.

"Really? Is it serious? Does he need to..."

"No, no, it's okay, really. He..he has these cramps all the time! Yeah, and it gets okay in a while. In fact, I'll just help him up and let him sit down."

Oh how convincing, the sports superstar having frequent leg cramps.

"But I think it's better if he..."

"It's okay, really. Thanks for being concerned, and...good day, sir!"

I sling Tajima's arm over my shoulder and rush off with him as fast as possible, even though I'm quite sure people with leg cramp cannot possibly move as fast as this. At least it's better than standing there.

As soon as the Principal is out of our sight, I let go of Tajima and the both of us start cracking up like a bunch of crazy people. As much as the whole thing was idiotic, it's actually the craziest thing I've ever done.

"Man, Izumi, that was AWESOME!" He slings his arm back on my shoulder, this time trying to stop himself from falling down by laughing too much.

"Oh my gosh, that was seriously.....Izumi? Are you okay?"

Hm? What did he say? Oh, I guess I must've been staring at him again. I don't know why, but I've been doing that a lot lately. I guess I'm just glad to see him laugh happily, and most importantly, NORMALLY.

"Ah, yeah, it's nothing. That was really fun, but DO NOT do anything like that again! I don't want to get suspended because of eavesdropping on some useless conversation. Why were you eavesdropping anyway?"

"Nah...just got bored."

Got bored. He does that when he gets bored. But somehow, that isn't very surprising.

"Hey Tajima, what are you still doing at school anyway?"

"What about you?"

"No one will be at home to open the door for me now, so I decided to wait in school a bit. And you?"

Please don't tell me he wants to 'laze around' at school again, because that means he isn't entirely normal yet.

"Erm...I'm just lazing around?"

NO WAY!!!

"Lazing around? Again? Oh this time we're going to have a serious talk, and this time you have got to tell me, clearly and properly, what your problem is!"

"Hey Izumi, chill, chill! I don't have a problem, I just wanted to hang around here a bit."

Can he be trusted? He seems normal enough, but who knows what he might be hiding?

"Hey Izumi...you're really worried about me, aren't you?"

What?! Me? Really worried about him? He has got to be kidding me! Why should I worry about him?!

"I'm not worried about you! I am just....I am just....concerned!!!!"

"Yeah, you're not worried but you're concerned."

This feels so stupid. I'm not particularly worried about him, but I'm not exactly not worried about him either. It's just....very complicated.

"Hey Izumi, stay back after school tomorrow, okay?"

"For what?"

"You'll see. I'll go home first, bye!"

With that, he speeds off and is soon out of sight. I sure hope the Principal doesn't see him, but I did tell him that Tajima's 'cramps' heal very quickly.

I wonder what he has in mind for tomorrow?

* * *

"Izumi, come!"

I follow him up to the school roof, again, wondering for the hundreth time what he wants to do. I've been spending the whole night yesterday trying to figure out what is it he's gonna do, but I figured out I'm not a mind reader.

"Izumi, sit down and wait for awhile."

He gives me the most suspicious-looking grin ever and dashes off, while I sit down.

This better not be something bad.

I wait for a few minutes, very impatiently, then I stand up and walk about for awhile. Tajima sure loves the roof, huh.

"Okay, I'm backkkkkk!!!"

I turn around, and I see him there - and I almost fall off the edge of the roof. Seeing him there is not surprising, of course, but he's holding a guitar. A GUITAR! And I tell you, THAT is much more surprising than it sounds. Thank god it's actually a normal guitar, not an electric one.

"Tajima, you....did you BRING that to school?!"

"No, of course not, I took this to from the music room. Secretly."

Oh I see, at least that makes more sense....wait, he TOOK it from the music room?!?!

"You what?! Why?! How?! Wait, you..."

"Calm down, I just want to do something and I'll return it in a minute."

He is the CRAZIEST guy ever! What does he want to do with a guitar? And he had better not been thinking of smashing it.

"Come on Izumi, sit down."

Well, there's nothing to do but to just sit down. What does he want? Is he going to play it? For what?

I sit down in front of him, and watch as he gets into position, holding the guitar. He closes his eyes and takes a breath - then he looks at me.

I listen as the soft melody of a song starts.

_Itsumo no deguchi wo tobi deshite, Ikikawau hito to nagare ni makasete __  
(I jump out of the usual exit And go with the flow as people come and go)_

_Everyday...Everyday_

_Kasukana hikaru ga zashi konde, Ame agari no machi sora miagete__  
(A faint light shines through the clouds, Look up at the town sky as the rain clears)_

_Rainy day...rainy day...  
_

This song is....

_Sewashinai day by day and night, Ame agette kuruma sakete, Kimi no motohe on the run __  
(Restless day by day & night the rain stops and I dodge cars, I'm on the run to where you are)  
_

_Niji no ato oikakeru grooving Toki wa nagarete, omoi wo daite, __don't let me down gonna let go  
(Chasing traces of a rainbow, groovin' Time goes by, I embrace these thoughts, don't let me down, gonna let go)_

_Matasetane gomenyo_  
_(Sorry to keep you waiting)_

This song is...Ame....ato?

_Kimi no te no hira kara, omoi ga sorahe mau yo, Chiisana yuuki wo motte ashitahe kaketeyukuyo...  
(A thought floats from the palm of your hand into the sky, I'll hold onto this tiny bit of courage and race toward tomorrow)_

His voice is soft and calm, much, much different compared to the first time he sang to me. That was spectacular, and this is, this is.....

this is beautiful.

_I say yes!! toki wo koete, Deaeta kimi ga boku ni kureta mono  
(I say yes!! No matter how much time passes The thing you gave me after we met)_

_Mou One step!! kimi wo mamotte, Mirai kanaeru ai ga sokoni aru hazusa....._  
_(Is just one step away!! I'll protect you and the love that will make our future come true should be there)_

I don't understand what is this exactly, but I'm happy, really happy to hear him sing. And maybe it's not just because I like to hear him sound happy.

He smiles, never looking away from me. And I'm also doing exactly that.

_Kimini tsutaeta katta omoi wa kotoba janakute... chiisana te wo nigitte itsudemo sobani iruyo  
(The thoughts I wanted to tell you aren't just words...I'll hold your small hand and always be at your side)_

And if you ask me, I prefer hearing him sing like this, because it sounds like he's only singing to me. And I do wonder, right now, if he is really singing to me.

_I say yes!! toki wo koete, deaeta kimino egao itsumademo, mou One step!! mayowanaide, sunaona kokoro de yume kanaete miseruyo__  
(I say yes!! No matter how much time passes, the smile of yours that I met, is just one step away!! I won't go astray, and make my dreams come true with an open heart)_

_This time is never gonna stop!! Kakenuguru kono shunkan  
(This time is never gonna stop! This moment races forward)_

_This time is never gonna stop!! Tomaranai kimi no Love song Pure-ki wo kakenai de....  
(This time is never gonna stop! Your love song won't stop Don't step on the brake)_

I listen on until the song ends, and he puts away the guitar. Both of us remain silent for a moment.

"Uhm...that was....that was really nice."

"Thanks."

It's weird, but the situation right now feels so awkward. Maybe it's because he actually sang a LOVE SONG to me?

"Ahhh...I think I better put back the guitar."

"Oh, okay."

He stands up and stretches a little, before picking up the guitar. I just stare at him as he walks away, then he stops - and turns around.

"You know Izumi, you're right...it's not easy to go crazy for someone."

.....What?

"But even if it's not easy.....it happens." He stares at me for awhile, then starts walking away.

I don't know if what he said meant anything at all, but I do know one thing-

He's right. It really happens.

* * *

"So Hanai, what do you think of THAT just now?!"

Hanai doesn't say anything, but just stares at Sakaeguchi with an awkward look on his face. What he saw (secretly) with Sakaeguchi just now - Tajima SINGING to Izumi, well that is a little too much to handle. Sakaeguchi, however, looks much calmer than Hanai. He stares at Hanai with a questioning look.

"So?"

Hanai opens his mouth, trying to say something. Anything.

"Um...I...never knew Tajima can play the guitar?"

* * *

A/N: Song: Ameato by W-inds

Don't know if it was okay, but this is all I can come up with. Thx for reading, pls R&R!! ^^


End file.
